


Не то чтобы он был против

by papugaka



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Fetish, Kink, M/M, Mini, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Это личный мирок Чара, который знаком ему как пять пальцев в силу своей малости, и он – хозяин всего, что находится здесь.
Relationships: Char Aznable/Garma Zabi
Kudos: 3





	Не то чтобы он был против

Если бы не блёклый румянец на границе с маской да блестящая от пота кожа, можно было бы подумать, что Чар совершенно не напрягался, гоняя свой мобильный доспех без передыху на пределе его возможностей последние часа четыре. Он едва успел выудить что-то из своего пайка и немного отдышаться, прежде чем перехватить Гарму на пути из машинного зала, вернуть его обратно и потащить дальше, в ангар, где в ровный ряд выстроились боевые роботы. Его кричаще-красный Заку вспарывал полоску из блеклого зеленоватого металла ярким алым мазком, как будто случайно уроненным кистью художника на невзрачный пейзаж. От перегретого металла всё ещё веяло ощутимым жаром, и в подрагивающем воздухе доспех выглядел так, словно вот-вот сделает глубокий вдох своей массивной литой грудью, наклонится и подставит ладонь под сапоги своего хозяина. Прежде чем отдаться во власть пониженной гравитации, Чар ласково похлопал робота по гигантской ноге, как огромного верного пса.

Гарма всегда испытывал лёгкое волнение, и, пожалуй, что страх, глядя на эти творения человеческой мысли снизу вверх. С капитанского мостика и из окон иллюминаторов эти металлические чудовища казались не больше тараканов, резво снующих по черноте космоса в одном им известном ритме. На экранах радаров это и вовсе были обыкновенные яркие точки, вспыхивающие и угасающие, словно отмеряющие пульс самого космоса. Гарме нравилось их пилотировать, но расслабиться в кресле пилота ему не удавалось никогда – впрочем, обычно ему не удавалось расслабиться нигде. Ему было гораздо комфортнее стоять на капитанском мостике и следить за полем боя, чем самому оказаться в этом месиве из стали.

Гарма никогда не говорил об этом иррациональном страхе Чару. Ещё посмеётся над ним, как он обычно это делает: хренов Азнабль заливается своим проклятым звенящим хохотом – словно пересыпаются из горсти в горсть звонкие золотые монеты, – а Гарма умирает от стыда и едва не выдирает чёлку в бессильном нервном жесте. В такие моменты Гарма ненавидел Чара всем сердцем, от носков сапог до кончиков «рогов» на этом идиотском шлеме, за проклятущий этот смех, который ранил Гарму глубже, чем стоило бы – и одновременно за то, что Гарма понимал: это не попытка оскорбить его лично, а значит, и нет повода для ярости.

Гарма никогда не говорил об этом страхе, но Чар за всё время знакомства с ним, похоже, уже не нуждался в словесных подсказках. Он любил состряпать ситуацию таким образом, чтобы Гарма понял сам, что Чар знает. Губы Чара дрожат в преддверии улыбки, и Гарма осознаёт, что сейчас будет одна из таких ситуаций.

И не то чтобы он был против.

Кабина услужливо раскрывается перед ними, обнажая своё механическое нутро. Чар вталкивает его внутрь, и свет вокруг них сразу же схлопывается – робот как будто погружается в состояние между сном и явью, когда большинство функций организма притуплено, но призрак бодрствования маячит где-то на границе сознания. Гарма усиленно моргает, но света в кабине почти нет – лишь мигает тревожной краснотой индикатор топлива.

– Добро пожаловать в мои пенаты, – усмехается Чар ему в губы. – Я впервые принимаю столь высокую особу, поэтому не сочтите за грубость отсутствие вина и закусок.

– Если вы не знали, лейтенант, то в помещении стоит снимать головной убор, – поддерживает Гарма заданный тон. – Это основы этикета.

– Ох. – Чар водит губами по его щеке, и у Гармы ощущение, что везде, где он касается, кожа начинает пузыриться и плавиться.

«Словно в лихорадке», – думает Гарма и чуть не вскрикивает, когда следом за теплом кожу прижигает холод металла шлема.

– Виноват, – хмыкают над ухом так, что и ежу понятно, что нихрена тут нет никакого сожаления.

Темнота вокруг постепенно становится чуть более разреженной, и Гарма начинает улавливать в ней очертания Чара. Цветное стекло в прорезях маски загадочно поблёскивает, напоминая Гарме об ещё одном безотчётном страхе – невозможности увидеть глаза Чара и понять, о чём тот думает. Хотя сейчас его мысли прочитать несложно – такую его улыбку Гарма научился отличать быстрее остальных. Его словно окатывает волной кипятка, и тело непроизвольно вздрагивает, подаваясь навстречу Чару и льня к нему. Гарма вцепляется в плечи Чара, ощущая, что даже сквозь плотную ткань этой проклятой попугайской униформы проступает жар его тела. Разгорячённого прошедшей битвой и кое-чем ещё. Чар вжимает его в кресло пилота, каким-то непонятным образом умудряясь пресекать любые попытки Гармы проявить инициативу, и легко и почти неуловимо целует его шею – ласково и так непохоже на себя. Гарма вертится, пытаясь вжаться сильнее в нависающую над ним тень, почувствовать его без этого досадного двойного слоя из одежды. Кабину доверху заполняет каким-то дурящим голову маревом, будто робот снова раскалился добела – Гарма почти ощущает открытыми участками кожи, как воздух густеет. Да что же он медлит, проклятье!

– Что такое? – Этот подонок даже не дёргается, когда Гарме удаётся немного приподнять бёдра и таки убедиться, что не ему одному тут плохо. Впрочем, его быстро вдавили обратно, отчего тот чуть не взвыл.

– Мне тебе по буквам сказать? – жалко огрызается Гарма, радуясь тому, что его лица не видно в темноте. Наверное. Он искренне на это надеется. Ведь Чару ещё и маска мешает, правда?

– Почту за честь, – выдыхает Чар ему в рот, и Гарма скулит, ненавидя его поганые замашки всей душой, желая податься вперёд и как минимум откусить этой наглой морде нос и одновременно ощущая постыдную потребность подчиниться его желанию. Где-то глубоко-глубоко (туда сам Гарма заглядывает нечасто) болталась поганая мыслишка, что на самом деле он хотел только последнего.

– Изнасилуй меня, – едва может выдохнуть он, давясь стыдом. Фраза, произнесённая сдавленным шёпотом, звучит настолько громко и так… весомо в почти полной тишине кабины, что оба на мгновение замирают. Сердце Гармы словно распирает его горло болью, никак не желая скатываться на положенное сердцу место. Оно стучит так отчаянно и так загнанно, что, наверное, этот звук должен отдаваться в голове у Чара.

Кажется, даже Чар не ожидал, что мольба прозвучит таким образом. Но его удивление длится ровно пару секунд:

– Что бы сказала старшая сестрица Ксилия, если бы узнала, чего её младший братишка хочет и от кого?..

– То, что Ксилия не знает, ей не повредит, – огрызается Гарма, чувствуя, как его лицо уже даже не краснеет, а раскаляется, словно деталь Заку в литейной форме. Он не удивился бы, почувствовав в кабине запах собственных тлеющих волос.

– Ну тогда держись.

Чар никогда не лез за словом в карман – Гарма это прекрасно знал. Возможно, своей просьбой ему хотелось проверить, на что ещё способен Чар, потому что любой секс с ним и без того походил на изнасилование. К концу их «забегов» Гарма обычно едва дышал, а один раз и вовсе расплакался от усталости; Чар обожал припоминать этот момент, за что неизменно получал по лицу. Возможно, эта их встреча подарит ему ещё множество поводов в будущем поддеть Гарму.  
Но не то чтобы он был против.

Пальцы Чара больно впиваются ему в подбородок, вынуждая открыть рот. Вскрик Гармы тонет где-то в горле – Чар целует его так, словно хочет выесть изнутри, и Гарма больно и отчаянно кусается в отместку, разделяя на двоих привкус металла; ещё немного красного к образу Чара. Чтобы тот не думал, что Гарма дастся ему так просто, пусть это и было нужно исключительно Гарме – знать, что Чар не может получить его просто так. Маленькая ложь, о которой они оба знают и с готовностью поддерживают иллюзию.

В почти прояснившейся тьме Чар облизывает губы – медленно и демонстративно, прекрасно зная, что Гарма уже может его видеть. Гарма дрожит, инстинктивно вжимаясь в кресло и неожиданно понимая, что отсюда, из кабины личной машины Чара мать его Азнабля, ему бежать абсолютно некуда. Можно пытаться добраться до рычага, открывающего кабину, но как Гарма может быть уверен, что в ангар ещё не пришли техники выполнять свои обязанности по проверке роботов? Это личный мирок Чара, который знаком ему как пять пальцев в силу своей малости, и он – хозяин всего, что находится здесь. Что попадает сюда… И какое здесь имеет значение, что он – Гарма Заби, любимый сын Дегвина Заби, младший из наследников правящей семьи Зиона?

Гарма запускает трясущиеся пальцы в волосы, ощущая, как в нём смешиваются сразу предвкушение и ужас. Как он не понимал до этого? От Чара буквально разит опасностью, и давление настолько сильно, что Гарма на несколько секунд выпадает из понимания, что это всё ещё игра с предположительно оговорёнными правилами. Желание сбежать становится нестерпимым, и именно тогда Чар вдруг резко подаётся вперёд и начинает снимать с него китель – резко и грубо, как будто понимая, что на месте Гарму удерживает исключительно сила воли. Гарма всё же успевает постыдно взвизгнуть, прежде чем верх униформы благополучно исчезает под креслом. Возбуждение притухает под наплывом страха, и Гарма в панике пытается свести колени, которые Чар безапелляционно разводит в стороны.

– Цыц, – рычит он, и Гарма давится очередным протестом, когда Чар так же грубо и быстро стягивает с него сапоги и штаны с бельём. А потом…

– Что ж ты делае-е-ешь, – воет Гарма, пытаясь откинуть голову назад и не думать, какая интересная картина открывается Чару. К его сокрушительному стыду, жар начинает скапливаться между ног ещё интенсивнее, чем до этого. Чар разводит ему ноги на максимум, укладывая сгибами коленей на подлокотники кресла. Потом он будет сидеть тут как ни в чём не бывало, несясь сквозь пространство космоса, и иногда вспоминать, что на этом самом месте, прямо тут, был Гарма, вдавливался ягодицами в сидение, ёрзал и стонал в низкий потолок – совершенно беспомощный и ни могущий сказать ни слова протеста, ни совершить противодействие… Принц Зиона, опущенный до почти животного состояния, жаждущий только того, чтобы им овладели здесь и сейчас – и кто? Чар Азнабль, выходец с колонии Техас, пускай и сын местного главы, но держащий себя так, словно он имеет право повелевать даже им, Гармой Заби.

Он даже не снимает перчаток. Грубая ткань елозит по чувствительной коже, которая словно истончилась до предела и оголила все нервные окончания, и Гарма бьётся в проклятущем кресле, разрываясь между дерущей болью, когда пальцы касаются чувствительной головки, и мучительным удовольствием. Кажется, ни единой мысли не осталось в божественно пустом мозге – весь мир сконцентрировался на ноющих бёдрах, едва могущих сделать движение вперёд-назад, и на руках Чара, крепких и жёстких, не дающих ему сделать лишнего. Затем он внезапно останавливается и опускает голову…

О, проклятье, Господи, спаси Зион.

Гарма хрипло кричит, скользя ногтями по подлокотникам кресла, а потом тянется вперёд, чтобы коснуться волос Чара, но натыкается на металл шлема и разочарованно стонет, почти плача от обиды:

– Да сними же это чёртово ведро хотя бы сейчас!

Чар хмыкает, и вибрация горла передаётся дальше, заставляя Гарму согнуться почти пополам, но тот даже не пытается остановиться. Пальцы Гармы скользят по гладкой поверхности шлема, и он едва-едва может подцепить его, обнажая светлую взмокшую макушку. Шлем печально звякает где-то у подножия кресла, но Гарма вряд ли слышит этот звук – уши словно заткнули ватой, так, что он слышит только собственное судорожное дыхание, да бешеный стук сердца.

– Теперь… маска… – выскуливает он на пределе слышимости. Светлое пятно между широко разведённых бёдер – голова Чара – двигается в странном рваном ритме, не дающем приспособиться, язык вкруговую танцует вокруг истекающей головки, а пальцы в перчатке сжимают член у самого основания. Мягкий материал маски благословенно легко оттянуть и снять, даже если руки немилосердно трясутся. Она летит на пол следом за шлемом, и Гарма наконец смотрит Чару в глаза. Взгляд у того в буквальном смысле жрущий, и если бы не пальцы Чара на члене, Гарму накрыло бы на месте. Он так редко видит его глаза вот так просто, не за тёмными стёклами очков, не за стеклом прорезей в маске, что прямой зрительный контакт ощущается как нечто настолько отчаянно интимное и, наверное, запретное, что Гарме хочется кричать на пределе своего голоса.

Словно в отместку за своеволие Чар выпускает его член изо рта и сильно кусает внутреннюю сторону бедра, совершенно не сдерживаясь и вгрызаясь в натянутую до предела кожу так, будто пытается отхватить кусок мяса. Гарму откидывает назад от боли, и только тогда кричит – по горячим пунцовым щекам, тут же высыхая, стекают слёзы.

– Вот же испорченный мальчишка. – Чар легко касается кончиками пальцев его члена – возбуждение и не думало спадать от неожиданной боли. Взгляд у него бешеный и хищный, словно он вознамерился заездить Гарму до смерти. – Мало в детстве пороли.

Гарма смотрит на него сквозь мутную плёнку, и его колотит от осознания, что не кто-то, а он, Гарма, может довести Чара до такого состояния. Когда тот отбрасывает всякий самоконтроль, может себе позволить смотреть на него так, что хочется бежать и прятаться, но чтобы тебя _нашли_ , нашли, и, Господи, отодрали до состояния нестояния, взяли силой, отымели до подкашивающихся коленей, содранного горла, до мольбы о смерти. А Гарму поводит от мысли о том, что его хотят до такой степени, что готовы причинить нешуточную боль, лишь бы доказать – ему и себе – что Гарма принадлежит Чару, моё, чёрт возьми, только моё и ничьё больше.

– А ты животное, – не остаётся в долгу Гарма, дёргая Чара на себя за волосы. – Моё животное.

Чар усмехается ему в лицо, вылизывая губы Гармы.

– Животное, говоришь?

Гарма возвращает ему усмешку, и тут Чар, не переставая сатанински улыбаться, произносит громко и чётко:

– Обзор на 360 градусов.

Нестерпимо яркий свет обрушивается на них с неожиданностью прорвавшейся плотины, и Гарма кричит от ударившей по глазам резкой боли. Слёзы хлещут новым потоком, пока он пытается свернуться в кресле и укрыться от безжалостных лучей, которые, кажется, со всех сторон хлынули на него, выхватывая из темноты всё его постыдное состояние…

– Шшш… – Голос Чара едва слышен, и на время почти полностью ослепший Гарма не совсем понимает, почему вдруг под ним исчезает кресло, он кратковременно зависает в воздухе, поддерживаемый руками Чара, а затем снова опускается – уже ему на колени. И не только на колени. Мокрая спина прижимается к горячему и твёрдому: Чар успел стянуть с себя китель и снять перчатки.

– Что?.. – всхлипывает Гарма, подслеповато поводя головой из стороны в сторону и везде видя только жгучий свет.

– Спокойно, – жёстко приказывает Чар, и Гарма постепенно перестаёт вертеться в панике, вцепившись ему в колени – наверняка до боли. Спутанные волосы падают на глаза, милосердно облегчая задачу его глазам. Гарма смотрит вперёд и жалеет, что не ослеп насовсем.

– Ты можешь ненароком привлечь внимание наших гостей, – смеётся Чар над ухом, а Гарма пялится, пялится на такие знакомые стены ангара, на ровный строй стоящих у противоположной стены машин, на лампы… и на кучку техников, которые мерно и плавно перелетают от робота к роботу, занимаясь своими загадочными делами техников, о которых военные имеют разве что отдалённое понятие. Вот мимо кабины пролетает девушка, имени которой Гарма не помнит (впрочем, он сейчас скорее всего не вспомнил бы даже имени отца); её взгляд рассеянно скользит по нему, и каждую секунду Гарма ожидает уловить в нём проблеск узнавания. Вот её глаза расширяются, и…

Она легко отталкивается рукой от непрозрачной со своей стороны стенки кабины и плывёт в другой конец ангара, что-то говоря и черкая в записной книжке. Гарма обвисает в руках Чара и тоненько скулит, пытаясь преодолеть шум в ушах и мельтешение чёрных смазанных пятен перед глазами – кажется, он чуть было не упал в обморок. Конечно же, Чар не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы открывать кабину, ведь в таком случае пострадает не только гордость Гармы, но и его собственная (хотя у Чара были довольно своеобразные понятия о гордости); однако Гарма уже слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы понимать краем ума, что возможно – только «возможно»! – Чар мог бы сыграть такую шутку с ним просто из какого-то странного раздолбайского интереса. Чего только стоила его афера с войсками Федерации времён Академии: с ходом времени Гарма постепенно начал понимать, сколь многое в том давнишнем плане держалось в буквальном смысле на соплях и управлялось только железной волей этого засранца.

– Чего это ты расслабился. – «Этот засранец» с силой проводит обеими ладонями по его груди до пояса, чуть не расцарапав ногтями покрасневшие и воспалённые соски, и Гарма глухо стонет в ответ. Пальцы останавливаются на лобке и легонько отбарабанивают там затейливый ритм – Гарма давится стоном и прогибается навстречу странной ласке, бесстыже разведя колени. Кончики пальцев на ногах едва касаются пола кабины, а под бёдрами неровно перекатываются мышцы ног Чара – весьма сомнительная опора. Ощущение горячего и мокрого, скользящего между его ягодиц, заставляет Гарму нетерпеливо ёрзать и подаваться назад, складываться пополам, топорщась крыльями лопаток. Жар внизу живота постепенно перерастает в тягучую боль, а Гарма только хнычет в ответ на каждое прикосновение, теряясь в стыде, уже будучи не в состоянии остановиться даже под дулом пистолета.

– Между прочим, – голос Чара становится ниже и утробнее, – техники имеют доступ к моему роботу, если я не отдаю приказа не проверять его без моего ведома.

– Ты… – хрипит Гарма, превозмогая боль в бёдрах и с ужасом смотря на снующих около Кометы техников. – Они могут?..

– Кажется, я так хотел быстрее тебя увидеть, что забыл им сказать, – почти небрежно откликаются сзади, и Гарма дёргается в мгновенном приступе паники. Сознание затапливает таким ужасом, что он начинает рваться из рук Чара и непременно упал бы вперёд и сломал себе шею, если бы Чар не был начеку. Гарму сильно дёргает назад, и Чар входит в него почти до упора из-за инерции от толчка.

Рот Гармы распахивается в немом крике: ощущения такие, словно его позвоночник вот-вот осыплется. Мышцы непроизвольно и сильно напрягаются, и Чар издаёт густой стон, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток Гармы и легко прикусывая кожу. Гарма глотает спёртый воздух в попытке восстановить сбитое дыхание, грудь ходит ходуном, тело припадочно трясётся, и узел внизу живота спазматически скручивается. Он откидывается назад, падая затылком на плечо Чара и с трудом различая сквозь собственные хрипы его сбивающееся дыхание.

– Проклятье, давай уже! – Ещё чуть-чуть, и он и правда заплачет. Гарма чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает ком, а привкус ржавчины разъедает его рот – он не заметил, как прокусил себе щёку до крови. Хочется ощутить Чара целиком, превратиться в ничего не соображающий комок нервов и боли, не имеющий права голоса и покорный только этим сильным рукам. Гарма дёргается, сжимая его жарко и туго, с удовлетворением слушая, как Чар стонет в основание его шеи.

– Судя по всему… ты… готовился. – От рычащего и жадного голоса у Гармы шевелятся волосы за макушке. Снова накатывает ощущение жуткой опасности, как будто он был котёнком, которого придавил к полу клетки лев – котёнок застрял между когтями и не может выбраться из-под тяжёлой лапы, а любое резкое движение чревато рваной раной от когтей хищника. Сейчас стоит быть очень осторожным, но голос разума благополучно тонет в отупляющем мареве желания и острого, почти болезненного предвкушения. Гарма отчаянно хочет увидеть, как Чар сорвётся. Сорвётся на нём.

– Думаешь, ты у меня один такой? – как можно небрежнее бросает Гарма. Это настолько глупая и явная провокация, что в любой другой момент Гарма бы накостылял сам себе за хреновую фантазию. Но в любой другой момент и Чар бы не повёлся на такую очевидную чушь.

Ладони Чара так сильно сдавливают ему рёбра, что Гарма почти кричит. Господи, да, именно так. Бешенство искрит в воздухе, но у Гармы уже отказывают последние тормоза:

– Тебя месяцами не бывает на базе, а у меня есть потребности!

Острые зубы Чара вгрызаются ему в холку, закусывая выпирающий шейный позвонок с такой силой, что из глаз Гармы брызжут слёзы. Он кричит и бьётся, но Чар вцепился в него намертво, как оголодалое животное, начав яростно кусать его шею, кажется, вознамерившись перекусить ему рано или поздно горло. Гарма дуреет от боли и заходится в крике, но даже тогда его мутит от ощущения, что Чар делает его своим – окрашивая таким занимательным образом его тело в свой любимый алый цвет, ставя в один ряд с тем, что принадлежит ему.

– Двигайся, двигайся, двигайся… – хрипит Гарма, вцепившись ему в предплечья и раздирая кожу ногтями. Руки Чара нашаривают на его груди соски и с силой выкручивают, едва ли не дёрнув, а затем почти ласково и мучительно медленно гладят по кругу. Гарма истошно вскрикивает, подаваясь назад и насаживаясь сильнее на распирающий его член, едва цепляясь за сознание, затопленное дикой смесью из ощущений и подавленных желаний, прорвавшихся наружу.

Чар всегда брал его без излишних нежностей – ни ему, ни Гарме это не было нужно, но сейчас он превзошёл самого себя. Гарма прогибается до хруста в позвоночнике, царапает и кусает всё, до чего может дотянуться в своём жутко неудобном подвешенном состоянии. Это наверняка одна из идей Чара – чтобы Гарма не мог положиться даже на собственное ощущение равновесия, чтобы тянулся ощутить под босыми ногами хоть какую-то опору, соскальзывал с члена и снова возвращался назад яростным рывком, напоминающим ему каждый раз, кто сейчас хозяин его положения. Мышцы в паху чудовищно сводит, натянувшись до предела, и Гарма сквозь туман отупения смутно осознаёт, как он должен выглядеть для техников, которые даже не подозревают о том, что творится сейчас в кабине личной машины Чара Азнабля. Его лицо пылает от стыда, но, странное дело, страх перед возможностью быть обнаруженным уже почти исчез. То, что с ним происходит, слишком хорошо и слишком мучительно-сладко, чтобы раздумывать о возможных последствиях. Не тогда, когда от ощущения сильных рук на своём теле хочется кричать в потолок, а Чар вбивается него в диком и рваном ритме, под который Гарма никогда не мог подстроиться, не может и сейчас – и оттого каждый удар по комку нервов в глубине его тела настигает его неожиданной одуряющей волной, заставляющей сдирать себе горло от крика и сводить каждую мышцу тела в жестокой судороге.

Кажется, последние пару минут он безостановочно рыдает, скользя спиной по груди Чара, извиваясь и скуля ему в рот каждый раз, когда тому хочется наклониться и смять его губы в жадном, подавляющем поцелуе. Каждая клеточка тела молит о милосердии, и Гарма утыкается зарёванным лицом в мокрые завитки волос Чара, бормоча что-то совершенно безумное и похабное. Гарма кончает, задыхаясь от плача и вжавшись спиной в его грудь. Мышцы сильно сокращаются в последний раз, сжимая член; он ощущает, как Чар кусает его истерзанную до кровоподтёков шею, шумно вздохнув. Глубоко внутри медленно разливается тепло.

Кабина погружается в благословенную темноту. Гарма бездумно улыбается, глядя в уже поднадоевший потолок. Тело Чара под ним расслабляется, и Гарма чувствует, как он начинает вылизывать его шею, как будто извиняясь. Скорее всего, это просто один из его фетишей – Гарма не видит смысла извиняться за то, на что он нарывался сам. Вырвать из Чара извинение тоже та ещё задачка, особенно если он не ощущает своей вины. За это Гарма любит его отдельно.

– Я лгал о том, что техники могут открыть кабину, – сообщает Чар спустя какое-то время, лениво теребя спутанные волосы Гармы, прилипшие к его влажному от пота плечу. Гарма чуть морщится, смаргивая последние капли с ресниц. Чар словно окутывает его с ног до головы, затапливает своим присутствием маленькое помещение, и сейчас от него не исходит ни малейшего ощущения опасности – словно кто-то щёлкнул выключателем. – Тебя забавно пугать.

– Вы мне льстите, – язвит Гарма и тыкает его в бок. – А я лгал о том, что у меня есть кто-то кроме тебя.

– Я знал, что нет.

– Как ты можешь быть так уверен? – Гарма затылком чувствует, как губы Чара разъезжаются в его обычной нагловатой улыбке.

– Ты же не любишь терять своих людей. Да и ты сам, думаю, хочешь пожить немного дольше.

Шутливый тон Чара не меняется, но Гарму на мгновение настигает отголоском былого страха, всколыхнув на дне души нечто инстинктивное и тёмное. Как говорится, в каждой шутке есть доля правды. Красный индикатор топлива окрашивает обнажённые руки Чара алым, и кажется, словно он снова в перчатках – но они по самый локоть и багровые, как подсохшая кровь.

Гарме хочется думать, что иногда шутка может быть всего лишь шуткой.


End file.
